The Fallen Leaf & The Compassionate Stone
by DeaDAssasin26
Summary: With the 4th shinobi war over, the world is ready for a time of peace and prosperity, but a decision has been made that could ruin that peace for the one that created it.


**The Fallen leaf & The Compassionate Stone**

Hello friends of this strange land we call the internet

This here is my first fanfiction

Note that any comments are welcome, flames to BUT you must have a reason not just 'Your story sucks' that gives me no room to improve. However a message like, 'your story sucks, there's no real connection with characters and it's going to fast'. That at least helps me become a better writer and fix problems that may occur in these stories.

So I wanted to do a story on characters that aren't usually associated with each other and don't have a lot of stories with them together in them

Ok enough this rambling onto the story

"Human talking"

'_Human Thought'_

**"Demon talking"**

**_'Demon thought'_**

**Jutsu/technique**

(AN-Author note)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any characters created by Kishimoto-sama

_Strength does not come from winning. Your struggles develop your strengths. When you go through hardships and decide not to surrender, that is strength._

_Arnold Schwarzenegger_

**Part 1:** **Peaceful times ahead?**

The Elemental Nations, for many years now it had been engulfed in the flames of war between the shinobi alliance and the fake Madara Uchiha also known as Obito Uchiha and his army of zetsu clones.

Five long miserable years is how long this conflict had dragged on for, and many friends had been lost. Kakashi Hatake the fabled copy nin was killed while facing off against the re-animated bodies of Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku, holding the line giving the alliance time to retreat. Many other great shinobi were lost including Might Gai md his apprentice Lee, Kiba inazuka and his nin dog Akumaru, TenTen and Neji Hyuuga along with the Gondaime Hokage.

Now that the conflict is over the remaining members the alliance are returning to their own unique hidden villages, and this is where the story starts.

We see a group of people, obviously shinobi because of their fast past tree hopping, moving through a heavily forested area.

These were the remnants of the Leaf shinobi force that are returning to their home Konohagakure. But in this group we see a blond haired man standing at a tall but not imposing 6"1', he wore a black long sleeve zip up shirt, with long white pants. What stood out about him was his large orange trench coat with black flames on the sleeves and hem.

Who is this man, well it's none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Kushina Uzumaki the red death of Konoha and Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash of Konoha. Naruto now hero of the elemental nations was not always a strong leader that everyone admired (AN-well… most people) he was one the scourge of his hidden village; he was beaten, chased, and treated as sub human. What was the reason for all of this?

The Kuuybi no yoko or as humans know it, The nine tailed Demon Fox.

All this started on the day of his birth the 10th of October. What is the link between a new born baby and the greatest tailed beast? On the night of Naruto's birth the Kuuybi no yoko attacked the Hidden leaf village without warning resulting in many casualties both military and civilian.

Minato, Naruto's father and the Hokage (AN- fire Shadow) was forced to seal the spirit entity into his new born son, at the cost of his and his wife's lives.

After the tragic event had subsided the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi had once again taken up the mantle of Hokage until such time that another worthy leader would take his place.

Sarutobi then proceeded to explain what had happened to the distraught people of the once powerful village. What should have been an aura of acceptance for the young jinchuuriki, was met with met with an outburst of anger and contempt, many villagers wishing for the death of the infant, forcing the third to create a law that forbids anyone from talking about the event to anyone to prevent the younger generation from hating the young boy.

He was placed in an orphanage to protect him from the vengeful villagers, but this in turn backfired for Naruto was neglected by the staff and was refused even the most basic necessities and was only given enough to survive, barely.

On his fourth birthday, the caretakers were fed up with caring for the 'demon child' and abandoned him to survive on the streets, believing him to die in a few days.

A few days later anbu operative codename: Weasel was on his nightly patrol around the village when he spotted the small boy huddled in an alleyway, immediately brining him to the Hokage who had shown the spirit that had given him the moniker The God of Shinobi.

Let's just say Morino Ibiki and Anko Mitarashi the villages T&I experts (AN-Torture and Interrogation) were kept very happy (insert evil laugh)

The hokage then had Naruto placed in a relatively cheap apartment; this is where he has lived when inside the village.

A few years later when he became of age the third had him placed in the shinobi academy to start his training in the shinobi ways.

There he met many of the clan heirs of the village and some children of prominent figures ; Sauske uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno.

For three years Naruto's training was sabotaged by the corrupt teachers of the academy, but on his third attempt a teacher Mizuki came to him offering another way to become a Ninja.

This secondary test was a ploy set up by Mizuki to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing which contained the greatest secrets of the Leaf.

After the timely intervention of Iruka Umino, Naruto was able to defeat mizuki using a technique from the forbidden scroll and was given the rank of Genin for his actions.

Naruto was placed on team seven with fellow teammates Sakura Haruno and Sauske Uchiha with a Jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake.

Through Naruto's career as a shinobi he had to deal with many things, missing ninjas, an invasion of the hidden Sand and Sound lead by the ex Konoha ninja Orochimaru, his training from the great Sage Jiraya of the Sanin, as well as the constant threat of the former Akatski organisation, the betrayal of Naruto's teammate Sauske Uchiha.

Eventually Nagato or Pein as he was commonly known as attacked the Hidden leaf levelling the entire village killing everyone except a few. Naruto returning from his sage training on mount Moyuboku fought Pein to avenge his village and after winning Nagato understanding the sins and wrongdoings of his life, sacrificed his life to bring back the people of the hidden leaf.

Straight after the invasion of Pein, Madara Uchiha declared war on the elemental nations attempting to finish his eye of the moon plan. After capturing eight of the nine bijuu Madara becoming even more arrogant ( AN- I don't know if it's possible for an uchiha to be even more arrogant then they already are but, Meh…) attempted to fuse tailed beasts he already had to cast his ultimate genjutsu over the world to create 'true' peace. Not without consequence Madara's plan backfired upon him as he was not strong enough to contain the new power releasing it upon the world the Jubi. Naruto then to save the world absorbed the jubi and became its first Jinchuuriki.

Now we find the remnants of the Konoha forces returning to the hidden leaf village, to pick up what remains of their lives but all are unaware of the closing storm that will rock the village to its core.

"Man, it's good to be home" exclaimed our favourite blond as he and the other shinobi walked in through the main gates of the village. 'Maybe now I can become Hokage' it was with this thought that an Anbu agent with the symbol 'NI' landed in front of the approaching group. "Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded, "the council has ordered a meeting, and you are to be in the council chambers in no more than 20 minutes".

Not seeing the harm in seeing the council Naruto said goodbye to his friends and immediately went to the council chambers.

As Naruto entered the council chambers, something immediately put him on high alert, there were no members of the shinobi council present in the room, another thing was that the elders were seated 'in' the hokages' seat.

The elder Danzo shimura was the one to rise and address the new comer,"Uzumaki, it has come to our attention that you have become the Jubi jinjuricki, is that correct", now at this point many red flags were being raised in Narutos' head, 'wait how would they know I have the jubi, and how would they even..,' without time to finish his thoughts the elders continued on, "Naruto Uzumki since it is obvious that you do poses this _DEMON_ you are to stripped of your rank and dropped from the shinobi forces and banished for endangering the people of Konoha."

Shock can be the only word to describe Naruto's reaction at this time. Naruto couldn't take it anymore he'd had enough of these bustards and their contempt for him," YOU listen here, I've given everything for this village, I was the one who held the kuuybi at bay while all YOU people did was sit back and blame me for everything that's happened." Slamming his fists on the table to emphasise his point, "why can't I just be accepted for once, I've done what you've wanted, I've taken all the crap you've thrown my way and…" before another word can get out a hidden anbu agent had appeared and had a tanto held in a reverse grip at Naruto's neck.

"We will ignore this outburst and allow you to leave peacefully, but if you show any signs of disrespecting our more than fair offer," everyone in the room could hear the low growling sound imitating from the young boy showing his current rage at the situation, but the councillor having paid now mind to it continued, "AS I WAS SAYING, any signs of disrespect to this offer will result in your death is that understood".

Having no other options he relented, if his village didn't want him, then he wouldn't stay with a bunch of blind idiots that can't see past their own greed and stupidity. "Ok" a simple word that changed the hidden leaf village forever.

**2 hours later**

The main members of the Konoha military force had been summoned to the hokage's office, which was currently being run by temporally acting leader Danzo Shimura.

The feeling currently going through the room was one of peace. This sort of thing wasn't unexpected, the elders probably just wanted to know the full details of the war and how the forces were dealing with it.

All occupants of the room were suddenly silenced when the three figures of the 'Hokage' and the advisors entered the room. "I'm glad you could all make it on such short notice after your arrival" Started the old war hawk, "Now on to some news that I will be delivering to the entire village later on, but must be kept secret for the time being."

Instantly this made the shinobi wary of what could be secret enough to be told to only high ranking officials, instantly everyone in the room turned back to their 'leader' so he could continue with the news.

"It has come to our attention that one Uzumaki Naruto has consumed the 10 tails demon, and because of this we have seen fit to banish him from the village forever".

Confusion and Anger was the prominent emotions being shown in the faces of the shinobi in the room, the first break out in anger was the only team member of the original team 7 to survive, "How can you do that, what the hell were you thinking when you made that decision?" Everyone quieted down to listen to the reason why he would be banished.

"The reason he was banished was because he brought a great to this village and its people. by bringing the Jubi with him to the village the other villages even another group like Akatski could attack us to try and gain control. That was a risk we were not prepared to make so his banishment allows us to recuperate and regain our strength."

They were mad, they were pissed, they were ready to kill the old goat and his to lapdogs but didn't. No matter what happened Naruto would still be gone and they couldn't do anything about it. It was obvious why he had been banished, it wasn't because they feared invasion, no, they just despised the young Jinjuricki and wanted to get rid of him permanently.

But they knew, even if they tried to help him, it wouldn't end well for them and Naruto would still be gone. Hopefully Naruto didn't hate them and was able to stay safe.

**END**

So, what did you think?

Gonna try and make these as quickly as I can

Untill the next chapter

cya


End file.
